Hook
Captain Hook (also known as Hook) is the main antagonist of A Project Guy. He is Thunderclap, Downpour, Lurleane, Dactyl, The Crocodiles, Pinchy, Burger, The Talking Basketball, The Animal Killer, The Purple Kangaroo and Mr. Spaghetti's leader and boss and Mouse, Barney Rubble, Blind Guy, The Big Thunderclap, P.T. the Violent Smoker and Chick Hicks former leader and boss. He is occasionally Sam the Eagle's leader and boss. He serves one of the prisoners in Rat in a Hat's jail. He was also the secondary antagonist of The Clone Machine. Biography Hook likes to rob people's houses along with his friends but his plan gets ruined. He is also the arch-enemy of Mouse, Sylvester, Rat in a Hat, B1 and B2. After Hook and his henchmen goes to jail, they escape but then they go back to jail. Hook dies in the book as he got executed by Rat in a Hat. Personality Hook is shown to be a mischievous criminal and he also enjoys robbing everyone's houses. He is also shown to be cowardly as he along with his friends get worried that there are intruders, he gets scared of being defeated and he also gets scared of The Eagle. He also enjoys trying to kill and get rid of Mouse and Sylvester but then they defeat him. Hook seems to enjoy kill innocent dinosaurs as he shot Mr. Longneck and Chuck with a gun. Hook also complains about having less friends as he acts like a spoiled brat about wanting more henchmen. He is sometimes shown to cry in some episodes as he throws a tantrum about the gun he uses got destroyed and also cries about Thunderclap being lost and he also cries when The Eagle pushed Chick Hicks into the water. He can also complain when his plan gets ruined. Trivia * Although his name is Hook, he has lost his hook. * His song called I like to rob the house is kinda based off Amos Slade's song, A Huntin' Man from the 1981 Disney film, The Fox and the Hound as both of the songs have the same music. * It has been once revealed that Hook was sort of Bubbha's former boss when he first met him and Thunderclap. * Although A Project Guy has a lot of main antagonists of some of the episodes, Captain Hook is the main antagonist of the entire A Project Guy series as he bigger plans then the other A Project Guy antagonists, however, despite being the main antagonist of the entire A Project Guy series, he doesn't appear in all of the episodes. Plus, Thunderclap can be sometimes confused to be the main antagonist of the entire A Project Guy series. * Hook and his friends could be similar to Brooklyn T. Guy, Simmons, Ringo, Sharon and Elmo from the SML Home Alone series since they like to rob houses. * Hook could be similar to Quasimodo Wilson from Hotel Transylvania since they both picked their nose when they both got frozen and they were talking frozen. However, unlike Quasimodo Wilson, Hook doesn't talk frozen anymore. * The A Project Guy episode when Hook said that he hates his father and he wants his mother and Hook's Father said he's the best Hook's got could be a parody of Family Guy. * He could be similar to Amos Slade from The Fox and the Hound as both of their songs have the same music in it but different lyrics, they both caused animals to attack (Amos shot The Bear in the shoulder and Hook trapped The Eagle in ball of string and a chain) and they both threaten characters who got injured to break their other legs (Chief and Barney Rubble). However, unlike Amos, Hook does not reform. * Hook could be similar to Bowser Junior from SuperMarioLogan as they both act like spoiled brats and although Junior's name is Bowser Junior and Hook's name is Captain Hook, Bowser Junior is often called Junior instead and Captain Hook is often called Hook. However, unlike Hook, Bowser Junior is not completely antagonistic. * Hook, Thunderclap, Downpour, Lurleane, Dactyl, The Crocodiles, The Talking Basketball, Pinchy, Burger, Mr. Spaghetti, The Animal Killer, The Purple Kangaroo, Sam the Eagle, The Pen and Savage Turkey seem to be the only singing villains in A Project Guy. * His third song could be similar to Craig The Devil's rap song. * It has been revealed that Hook and his friends are the most evil villains of A Project Guy. List of his Songs * I like to rob the house. * Everyone's houses are getting robbed. * We're going to rob everyone's houses. List of Hook's henchmen * Mouse (formerly). * Thunderclap (second-in-command). * Barney Rubble (formerly). * The Crocodiles. * Blind Guy (formerly). * Downpour. * The Big Thunderclap (formerly). * Lurleane. * Dactyl. * P.T. the Violent Smoker (formerly). * The Talking Basketball. * Chick Hicks (formerly). * Pinchy and Burger. * Mr. Spaghetti. * The Animal Killer. * The Purple Kangaroo. * Sam the Eagle (sometimes). * Mr. Bollox. * Rabbit. Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Parody Villains Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Singing Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Revived Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains Who Cry Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Book Villains